In the prior art, to better facilitate the user's use of an application App, many applications all support speech input. As such, the user only needs to input speech data to the App upon use, operations are simple and use is convenient.
For example, when the user edits a text, the App may receive a user-input speech error-correcting instruction, then precisely position an amendment source in the to-be-amended text according to semantic parsing information of the user's speech error-correcting instruction, and subsequently perform error correction for the text. In the prior art, it is feasible to employ a template matching and positioning method to position the amendment source from the semantic parsing information of the speech error-correcting instruction according to a preset amendment source-positioning module.
However, the template matching and positioning method in the prior art can only support limited specific templates. The amendment source-positioning manner is rigid and inflexible, and the amendment source-positioning efficiency is lower.